An exchange is a central marketplace with established rules and regulations where buyers and sellers, referred to as traders, meet to trade. Some exchanges, referred to as open outcry exchanges, operate using a trading floor where buyers and sellers physically meet on the floor to trade. Other exchanges, referred to as electronic exchanges, operate by an electronic or telecommunications network instead of a trading floor to facilitate trading in an efficient, versatile, and functional manner. An electronic exchange typically provides a matching process between buying and selling traders. Electronic exchanges have made it possible for an increasing number of people to actively participate in a market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential market participants has led to, among other things, a more competitive market and greater liquidity. Some example exchanges are Eurex, LIFFE, CME, and CBOT.
With respect to electronic exchanges, traders may connect to an electronic exchange trading platform by way of a communication link through their user terminals. Once connected, traders may typically choose which tradeable objects they wish to trade. As used herein, the term “tradeable object” refers to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of traded events, goods and/or financial products, which can include, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable objects, such as a class of tradeable objects.
Client entities, such as computers being used by traders to trade, are typically connected to an electronic exchange by way of a communication link to facilitate electronic messaging between the trading entities and the exchange. The messaging may include market information that is distributed from the electronic exchange to traders, as well as orders, quotes, acknowledgements, fills, cancels, deletes, cancel and replace, and other well-known financial transaction messages. Although the amount or type of market information published by an electronic exchange often differs, there are typically some standard pieces of information. For instance, market information usually includes the inside market, which generally includes the current lowest sell price (often referred to as the best ask) and the current highest buy price (often referred to as the best bid). Market information may also include market depth, which generally refers to quantities available in the market at the price levels other than those corresponding to the inside market. In addition to providing order book information including price and quantity information, electronic exchanges can offer other types of market data such as the open price, settlement price, net change, volume, last traded price, last traded quantity, and order fill-information.
Once a trader at the client entity receives the market information, it may be displayed on the trading screen. Upon viewing the market information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use software tools to automate these and additional actions.
To profit in electronic markets, market participants must be able to assimilate large amounts of data, and must react to the received data more quickly than other competing market participants. Thus, it is desirable to offer tools that can assist a trader in trading in such electronic trading systems.